


Time (Nonsense)

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Poetry [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Nonsense, Poetry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Nel silenzio risuona tetro un semplice tick-tack.





	Time (Nonsense)

Time  
  


_ Vuoto dentro ... vuoto fuori ... il tempo non esiste _

  
Tick-tack …  
Il ticchiettio di venti orologi rimbombano nella casa seguendo i battiti del suo cuore, il loro suono copre quasi del tutto il gocciolare del lavandino.

Tick-tack…

Il suo respiro è più forte dei rumori tutt'intorno, è regolare, ritmico, cupo.

Lei resta lì, seduta sul divano, i lunghi capelli dietro la schiena. Il suo corpo è rigido, i rintocchi degli orologi le rimbombano nelle orecchie. I numeri di quelli digitali si riflettono nei suoi occhi azzurri.

Le nuvolette di fiato si condensavano davanti al viso.

Indolente chiude gli occhi, abbassando lentamente le palpebre e cala il buio. 

Il suo viso di ceramica è rigido e candido.

Tick-Tack

I rintocchi della vecchia pendola corrispondono allo sbattere delle porte delle innumerevoli stanze vuote.

Tick-Tack

 


End file.
